


Sleeping with the Fishes

by Shadow_of_Nyx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Sirens, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Siren!Noctis, Yakuza!Ignis, because my brain does that, crossing over AU ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Nyx/pseuds/Shadow_of_Nyx
Summary: Dino did not expect it to end this way.





	Sleeping with the Fishes

It was dark when Dino felt someone shaking his shoulder, rousing him from a rather unrestful sleep

“What?” he groused, opening his eyes to see a man’s face peering down at him through the darkness.

“Hey, man, where the fuck are we?”

“What are you talking…” the white-haired man trailed off, noticing the clear night sky behind the other man’s head.

The sound of water lapping against whatever they were on, which bobbed up and down gently.

A slight breeze had Dino shivering a bit, pushing himself up onto one arm, spotting three other men and a wide expanse of water reflecting the sky above.

What the fuck were they doing on a raft in the ocean? In the middle of the night?

He made to push himself up more, only for pain to sear across the flesh of his left hand where it was pressed into the wood of the vessel they were on.

“Ah,” Dino hissed, yanking his hand up and turning it over to examine it.

The color drained from his face as the round, black mark burned into his palm became clear.

A Black Spot.

No.

No, no,  _fuck, no_.

The blond swiveled around, panicked eyes spotting a larger boat that the raft was drifting farther from by the second.

A small group of people stood at the railing; one at the forefront flashed a smile, giving a small wave.

“Boss! H-Hey, wha…what’s going o-on?”

Laughter erupted from the group, as the boss just rested an arm on the railing, his other elbow coming up to cradle his chin.

Watching.

Waiting.

Dino’s heart lodged itself in his throat; he knew what was happening. He’d fucked up, gotten caught somehow.

And, now…

“What the hell?” one of the other guys on the vessel with him breathed, as… _something_  swam by the raft, staying just beneath the surface of the water.

Dino watched them follow the wake left behind until it stopped, the water stilling.

Silence.

He knew this trick; investigate the prey, get it jumpy and excited, before…

Heart pounding, Dino watched a figure silently rise from the dark waters, innocently folding her arms on the wood, head tilting slightly to the side, long blonde hair draping around pale shoulders.

One of the men turned, startling back “Oh, shit!”

The others whipped around, all eyes now on the female face gazing curiously at them.

“What in the…”

A soft sound drifted through the air; humming.

Dino watched blue eyes become half-lidded, focusing on the man closest to her.

“G-get back!” he cried, as the creature held a hand aloft, lightly beckoning her victim closer “Don’t go near her!”

The man didn’t heed him, crawling closer towards his death, the pale hand caressing his cheek.

Fuck, she’d barely started to hum, and they were already falling for it.

Fucking weaklings!

A splash behind him made white-haired man freeze, slowly twisting around to find a second, male, creature gazing up at him, in much the same way the first had.

He gulped, watching those eyes give him a once over, recognition sparking within blue depths.

“You’re one of Ignis’ men,” the creature tilted his head to the side, still resting demurely on his crossed arms “why are you here?”

Dino couldn’t speak, couldn’t believe this was how he was going to die.

It had been explained what would happen if someone betrayed the family and he thought if he was just  _careful_ , nothing too obvious, then-

A cold, webbed hand closed around his left wrist, tugging it forward to look at his burned palm.

Sapphire eyes examined the round mark, lightly tracing a claw around the edge of it “Mm, I see.”

Behind Dino, the humming grew louder; he didn’t need to turn to see that more heads were poking out of the water.

Indeed, as the thought occurred to him, another male creature popped up beside the one holding his wrist hostage, golden bangs framing a freckled face.

A sultry laugh drifted through the air, morbid curiosity pulling Dino’s eyes away from the two in front of him towards where the female had been seducing her quarry.

There were more of the creatures hanging onto the raft, gazing at each of the men with too-innocent expressions, humming peacefully.

Dino didn’t buy it for a fucking second.

Even so, he couldn’t force himself to pull away from the hand grasping his arm, not even as the first victim leaned over the edge, face disappearing into the water.

There was a pause before he suddenly started to thrash, his screams muffled beneath the water’s surface.

He managed to pull his head up out of the water, horrified screams piercing the air and breaking the haze that had fallen over the others.

Dino could only watch as her claws dug into the flesh behind the man’s ears, a mouth full of sharp teeth latching onto his face.

The creature fell back, still attached to her prey and pulling him under.

Dino’s arm was let go, as the others on the raft started to panic, the other creatures diving beneath the water.

He turned to see the black-haired creature slowly drifting away, a lazy smile on his face, while the blond one’s teeth sunk into the side of his throat.

—

Ignis closed his eyes, listening to the cacophony of terror cutting through the air “Ah, there’s nothing quite like the sound of sirens feeding on their victims, is there?”

“Music to your ears, boss?”

“Indeed,” the green-eyed man answered, opening his eyes to see one of said sirens approaching his boat “Hello, lovely.”

Ignis’ men took a step back as webbed hands grasped the step ladder, hauling the creature’s body out of the water and onto the deck; where there should have been legs, a long, powerful tail trailed over the side of the deck.

The Yakuza boss knelt beside the siren, brushing dark hair out of the pretty face “Not hungry, Noctis?”

“I hunted earlier today,” Noctis leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the blond’s “wasn’t expecting a present.”

Ignis nuzzled their noses together “I do love to surprise you, darling.”

Noctis hmmed, resting his head on Ignis’ shoulder and listening as the screams died down, his shoal feeding beneath the ocean waves.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this nonsense? It's what happens when I read different AUs back to back and they start to mix in my head.


End file.
